Waking up in the Room of Requirement
by Winga
Summary: Harry and Draco wake up in the Room of Requirement. Their friends are looking for them. A coming-out-of-the-closet fic. SLASH


**Summary: **_Harry and Draco wake up in the Room of Requirement. Their friends are looking for them. A coming-out-of-the-closet fic._

**Disclaimer: **_If I'd own the Potterverse, what do you think it would be like? Nothing like JKR's is, I can assure you. No money made._

**A/N:**_ I'm in love with coming-out-of-the-closet fics and had to write one myself (yes, I've already written one, and it's not yet finished, though I promise you I will finish it). I'd much like to know, what you thought of it.  
_

**Waking up in the Room of Requirement**

Or 'Why they finally came out of the closet'

Harry opened his eyes, feeling rather comfortable. He wondered why, as he normally was a bit cranky having to spend the night alone without his lover. A quick glance around him explained him, why he was so happy. He had fallen asleep in his lovers arms.

The grey eyes were already looking at him and the boy smiled. "Hey. I thought you were going to go to your own dorm for the night, but then I woke up and saw you there, still asleep."

"I didn't remember this either, Draco. But I'm feeling happy, I'm not least bit cranky," Harry said with a warm smile. He rose so he could kiss Draco. The other boy met him halfway and the kiss was filled with passion. When the boys reluctantly let each other go as to breath, Harry thought of something.

"What time is it?" he asked his mind clear now that Draco wasn't kissing him anymore.

Draco looked at his watch. "Ten thirty. Which means we missed breakfast. But then again, it's Saturday," he was talking when the thought struck him. "Do you think they're looking for us?"

Harry nodded. "And I guess they're already working as a team, Slytherin and Gryffindor I mean. Guess they think they will find either or both of us death."

"Well, they won't find us so soon. What if we... used the time better?" Draco suggested and in a second Harry was on top of him.

* * *

In the Great Hall Hermione was walking a circle. Ron, Blaise, Pansy and few others from Gryffindor and Slytherin were there too.

"I can't understand this... where might they be..?" Hermione was murmuring to herself.

"Hey, Hermione. D'ya think Harry's got Mar... the map with him?" Ron asked suddenly the idea popping into his mind.

Hermione was gone in under a second after that and no one had even noticed her disappearing. Only her voice was still audible: "Yes, Ron, you're a genius!"

The others, not knowing what Ron had been talking about, just stared at the redhead. He just shook his head waiting for Hermione to come back, which she did as suddenly as she'd done leaving the room.

"Now let's see... _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._" The spots appeared in the map in front of her. She carefully looked at every name but didn't see any Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. "That's odd... they're not on the map. _Mischief managed._"

"Um, does it show the Room of Requirement?" Pansy asked curious to what the map was.

Hermione stared at her. "If it doesn't, I hope the two of them are truly there. Let's go," she said before leaving in front of them all.

* * *

The Room of Requirement was empty. Draco and Harry had just left and they had left no signs of themselves inside. They had been very careful of the fact.

With lunch approaching, the boys had been doing plotting about what they'd do and what they'd answer when asked: "Where were you last night?"

And now everything was settled.

* * *

The Gryffindors and the Slytherins were tired of looking for Harry and Draco all over the castle. When they had seen no signs of the boys in the Room of Requirement, Blaise asked: "Does that map show dead people?"

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I think not. But I still don't think they're dead."

"What if they _were_ here, but just happened to leave before we got here?" Pansy suggested.

All nodded. "But I'm not gonna scan the map again. Let's leave them be, I'm certain we'll see them soon enough." Accepting murmurs could be heard throughout the group.

"Let's go have lunch," Ron suggested then and he was followedd by everyone.

* * *

The Great Hall was surprisingly quiet but with so many Gryffindors and Slytherins missing, it was understandable.

Another thing making it very understandable, was the pair that sat at the UHNR-table (United Houses - No Rivalry). And the position they were sitting was the reason some students (and professors) had fainted. Draco was sitting on Harry's lap and they were feeding each other. They had decided to do that even when they'd noticed their friends were yet to come. And come they did.

All the Slytherins and Gryffindors that had been missing were now standing at the door of the Hall. And their mouths were now open as they gaped at the boys.

"We... you... what... how..?" Ron was mumbling.

"We you what how what?" Harry asked.

Hermione coughed. "We were looking for you, thought you were almost killing each other. And now we want to know what, exactly, is Draco Malfoy doing on your lap? And how did this happen?" she asked.

"Well, here we are, safe, unharmed. Draco is sitting. This happened easily: we decided to show you why we were so late out of our dorms. And this is just the best way," Harry answered before dipping a strawberry into hot chocolate and then feeding it to Draco.

Ron and Pansy fainted with that.

"They're weak. Now, if you'd let us continue...?"

Everyone just kept staring at the two boys as they continued their lunch.


End file.
